Team Chaos
by the invader teen14
Summary: They're the opposite of Team Dark but they're still a great team of heroes, these three shorts show the daily lives of Team Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Teen14 presents…

Team chaos shorts 1 of 3

Nightmare relief.

Synopsis: While Team Chaos is sleeping in their camp, Twyla awakes one night after a nightmare where she was separated from her parents during the Egg man attack, Howleen and Julius is there to comfort her.

Note: This is a part humor/hurt/comfort/Vore story.

* * *

The campfire drew to a close as the last embers died out, snoring was emitted from the surrounding camp which was mainly from Gru, Omega and A.S.H.T.O.N. kept guard of the camp and watched for any intruders. The mission, track any remaining Egg-Dingo's robots that's been terrorizing campers for nearly four weeks, the other members of Team Chaos (Julius, Caitlyn, Howleen, Twyla, Duncan, Gru, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Snotlout, Ice King, Wario, Waluigi, Mega Mind, Minion, Mewtwo, Conker and Spawn) were asleep in their tents, although Ice king was talking in his sleep.

"Oh Bubblegum, yeah, work it" Ice King said in his sleep.

"Obvious, the ice humanoid is dreaming about interaction with Bubblegum again" Omega said.

"Piggies rock" A.S.H.T.O.N. randomly said, everyone was sleeping peacefully but one particular team member was having trouble sleeping.

Twyla was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag as she dreamed about something that made her life go upside down.

"No…No…" she said in her sleep.

The dream…

Twyla and Howleen were running down the street as they searched for any humans in the ruins, Dr. Egg man's forces had invaded New Salem at last and conquered most of the city, the two were sent from G.U.N. to find surviving resisters against the empire.

"Hello? Anyone?" Twyla asked.

"Right here!" the two turned around to see the doctor smiling wickedly while he held a gun to Twyla's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Twyla gasped, her face grew angry and she ran to beat the doctor to death but it was too late, he pulled the trigger and the two monsters fell dead, Twyla stopped and stared in horror at her parents corpses, she looked up at Egg man "You…Monster…" she said.

"Twyla! Get him!" Howleen said but Twyla didn't move, something snapped inside of her, something that made her mind shut down.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now you know what happens when you mess with me!" Egg man said gleefully, Twyla only ran away with Howleen following her, the images of her dead parents were now in all corners of her mind, never to leave ever again.

End of dream….

"NO!" she shouted as she bolted straight up in bed, Howleen woke up with a jolt while Julius managed to shift his tired body up, Twyla then began to cry.

"Twyla, what happened?" Howleen asked as she crawled over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her.

"Yes, what happened to you that caused me to wake up?" Julius asked as he yawned, Twyla looked up at the two with tears streaming down her face.

"It…It…It…" Twyla said but couldn't say the words.

"It's okay, just calm down" Howleen said, Twyla nodded and calmed down, she quiet her crying down a bit.

"I…I had a nightmare" Twyla said.

"Seriously? Doesn't your kind eat those things?" Julius asked, Howleen shot a glare at him and turned back to Twyla.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"It was about the day my parents died" Twyla said "when Egg man shot them, I just couldn't believe I would dream that".

"It's okay, you're just upset" Howleen said "I understand how hard it is to loose someone you love".

"You do?" Twyla asked, Howleen nodded.

"Yes, I lost my grandmother when she died" Howleen said "I was upset that she died but when I learned that she went to a better place, I wasn't so upset anymore" Twyla felt a little more better and looked at Julius, the alien warrior only stared at her.

"What?" Julius asked, annoyed a bit.

"Ahem" Howleen said.

"Oh yes, Nierra" Julius said "It was hard for me to lose her, she was my best friend and I really did love her, but when Howleen told me about the special place for those that are no longer among the living, well…I felt better".

"You see Twyla, it's okay" Howleen said "I know you miss your parents but I want to tell you something, they're watching down from heaven and they're seeing how great of hero you are, they're proud of you" Twyla smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Howleen" Twyla said as she hugged her best friend and looked at Julius "thank you Julius".

"You're welcome" Howleen said.

"You're welcome, I guess" Julius said as he got back under his blanket and turned onto his side "alright, back to bed".

"I can't" Twyla said.

"Why not?" Howleen asked.

"The ground isn't comfortable" Twyla said as she patted the hard ground, Howleen cupped her chin into her hands and began to think when an idea came to her head.

"Hey, while we're awake, can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Twyla said.

"No secrets…Please, I just want to go back to bed" Julius said, the two monsters rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"What's the secret?" Twyla asked.

"I have a second stomach" Howleens said.

"What?" Twyla asked.

"Yeah, it's for storing things when I can't carry any more stuff in my arms" Howleen said "the stuff doesn't digest and I can regurgitate it easily".

"How'd you get that?" Twyla asked.

"Julius gave it to me" Howleen said.

"She wouldn't stop bugging me" Julius said.

"Can I…" Twyla trailed off and mumbled something to herself.

"What did you say?" Howleen asked.

"Can I spend…The night in your second stomach?" Twyla asked.

"Yeah sure, it's really comfy" Howleen said.

"Okay" Twyla said, Howleen grabbed Twyla by her shoulders and opened her mouth and shoved Twyla's head inside and swallowed, she went down to her shoulders and kept swallowing, she got to her chest and swallowed and then to her legs until she finished off her feet and swallowed, Twyla fell into Howleen's second stomach and yawned a bit "wow, it is really comfortable in here".

"You like it?" Howleen asked as she rubbed her large belly.

"Yes, thank you Howleen" Twyla said as she curled up, Howleen burped a bit, making Twyla giggle.

"Excuse me" Howleen said.

"Pardon you" Twyla said.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Julius asked.

"Yes" the two replied, Howleen turned to face her large belly and smiled, knowing that her best friend was safe.

"Goodnight Twyla" Howleen said.

"Goodnight Howleen" Twyla said as she shifted herself in Howleen's second stomach and fell asleep, Howleen fell asleep as well and snoring from both of the monsters emitted from the two, making Julius frustrated.

"It's going to be a long back to sleep" Julius said.

* * *

Twyla began to shift around and yawned, she woke up and smiled.

"Howleen? You awake?" Twyla asked as she kicked on the stomach walls.

"I am now" Howleen said as she rubbed her belly "don't kick Twyla, it kind of hurts".

"Sorry" Twyla said "is everyone up yet?" Howleen looked to see Julius was still asleep and she began to assume the others were still asleep.

"No, they're still asleep" Howleen said.

"Can you wake them up? I hear that Team Dark comes by this forest during their daily run and Julius probably won't be happy if they found the Egg-Dingo's first" Twyla said.

"Yeah, you're right" Howleen said, she smirked and looked at Julius, taking in a deep breath, Howleen howled so loud that Julius literally jumped out of bed and crashed onto the ground, the alien warrior rubbed his back and looked at the werewolf with anger, Howleen only shrugged and smirked "Twyla asked me to wake everyone up" she said.

"Shut up" Julius said as he got up and helped Howleen up.

"What was that? Do we have wolves?" Mega Mind asked as he entered the tent.

"No, Howleen only howled to wake everyone up" Julius said.

"Oh, do not do that again" Mega Mind said as he left the tent.

"Okay" Howleen said as she darted her eyes down at her belly "okay Twyla, time to get out".

"Can't I just stay in here for a little while longer?" Twyla asked, Howleen sighed.

"Okay, but for half an hour" Howleen said.

"Thanks!" Twyla said and fell asleep again.

"I guess she was tired" Howleen said.

"Well get dressed and we'll all find the Egg-Dingo's" Julius said "they're probably-

"Egg-Dingo's sighted!" Omega said as blasts echoed throughout the forest.

"Never mind, we can just battle them now" Julius said as he ran out the tent, Howleen stood alone in the tent while Twyla slept in her second stomach.

"Eh, five more minutes of sleep and I'll be good" Howleen said as she laid down on the ground and fell asleep with Twyla.

* * *

The end.

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Teen14 presents…

Messing up.

Synopsis: Wario and Waluigi have done it this time, while trying to help Julius, they screw up and he gives them the boot!

Most of Team Chaos would already show their powerful sides to each other as a sign of power and intuition, like Omega would fire his blasters at obstacles or Caitlyn would use her gymnastic skills on difficult platforms. But two particular members would try to show their intuition…

If they weren't always too busy trying to find treasure.

"Waluigi! Pay attention!" Julius shouted, the alternate side of Luigi was busy drawing a plan for getting the treasure of Crystal Cove but Julius snapped him back into reality.

"Sorry!" Waluigi said as he shrugged.

"Just give me a hand with this!" Julius said as he struggled to lift up a heavy box. Julius, Omega, A.S.H.T.O.N., Wario, Waluigi, Duncan and Ruffnut were in the team break room, customizing it in their image but Julius was doing almost all the work…Scratch that, he was actually doing all the work!

"Yes-a boss-a!" Waluigi said as he jumped up and helped his boss lift up the heavy box, Waluigi's strength wasn't really powerful but he was showing respect for his boss by acting like he had powerful strength…Although his arms starting to tremble were probably already a sign that he was starting to get tired.

"May I prove of assistance?" Omega asked as he walked over to the two.

"No! Let me-a handle this-a! It's Waluigi time!" Waluigi shouted as he lifted the box up, he suddenly toppled over and fell on his side with the box completely covering his head.

"Waluigi! You idiot!" Wario shouted angrily as he ran over to his brother and tried to lift up the box, it didn't work and he grew angry "worthless piece of junk-a!" he smashed the box with his bare fists, the contents of the box were jars of ectoplasm that soon smashed open with contact of the shattering of the box, Wario just stared blankly at the smashed jars and gooey ghost goo on the floor while Waluigi tried to regain consciousness and his own brain, Julius became enraged and…

"You idiots!" he shouted and extended his arms to grab the two, he lifted them up in the air and began to spin them around until he threw them out by smashing them through the ceiling and into the air.

Downtown Station Square…

Howleen, Twyla, Gru, Tuffnut, Conker and Spawn were at a local malt shop that was favored by many people, Howleen and Twyla both shared a chocolate-vanilla swirl while Gru, Tuffnut and Conker ate smoothies and Spawn only wrote in his journal.

"What you writing?" Conker asked.

"None of your business" Spawn dryly said.

"Please tell me" Conker said.

"No".

"Please?"

"No".

"Please? Please? Please?" Conker asked him as he moved closer to Spawn, his face was inches away from Spawn's left side of his face, Spawn suddenly punched Conker in the face and he fell to the ground.

"The answer has been and always will be no" Spawn said as he continued to write in his journal, Conker got up and shook the pain from his body.

"Looks like irony has it's ways" Gru said, Conker jumped up and hit the man in the face and their fight began while the others watched.

"Typical" Howleen said.

"Yeah" Tuffnut said before jumping into the fight with joy "hey let me join!" the two monsters looked at each other and sighed.

"Normies, what invented them?" Howleen asked herself.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Twyla asked as she looked up into the air with Howleen joining her, the two suddenly screamed when they saw what was coming down.

It was Wario and Waluigi.

"LOOK OUT!" They both screamed, Howleen and Twyla ran out of the way while the two alternate versions of the Mario Bros. Landed on the table and causing Spawn to write a zig-zag in his journal, the hell spawn just looked at his journal blankly and became enraged.

"Sorry!" Wario said as the Wario Bros got up on their feet.

"Why were you two flying through the air?" Twyla asked them.

"We were-a in the-a break-a room-a when Julius threw us-a!" Waluigi said angrily "the nerve of some people-a!"

"Let me guess, you two destroyed his ectoplasm?" Howleen asked, Wario and Waluigi averted their eyes to the ground.

"Yes-a" the both said.

"You both are idiots" Howleen said.

"Hey-a!" Wario said.


	3. Chapter 3

Invader teen14 presents…

Team chaos VS Team dark

Synopsis: Team chaos (Julius, Caitlyn, A.S.H.T.O.N., Omega, Howleen, Twyla, Gru, Conker, Heather, Snotlout, Ice king Ruffnut, Tuffnut, T-800, Wario, Waluigi, Spawn, Mega Mind, Minion, Mewtwo and Angela Baker) face off against Team Dark (Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, E-123 Omega and Hope Kintobor) in three simple tests to see who is the supreme team of G.U.N!

"Look out!" Ice king said as he flew out of the main control room with Wario and Ruffnut following him, out of the main control room came a walker (walking dead) with a G.U.N. weapon in its arms, soldiers and agents scrambled for their weaponry but all was soon over when three shots brought the walker down, everyone looked to see a 12-year old Clementine (walking dead) holding a shot gun in her hands.

"You're all whiners!" she said as she left the room, everyone in the agency only looked at each other before heading back to their personal business.

"Again, couldn't have we left her in the parallel world?" Ice king asked Wario and Ruffnut.

"Nah, the commander wouldn't allow it" Ruffnut said "come on, let's go clean up the main control room before Julius or the commander finds out" the three proceeded to walk to the main control room when more walkers came out, Ruffnut and Wario screamed and ran for their lives.

"Wowzers! Ice winds, blow!" Ice King said as he created ice winds and covered the walkers in ice and snow, completely burying them.

"What's going on here?" Ice King turned around to see Julius, Omega, Gru, Conker and Mega Mind walking into the room, the alien had his arms crossed and an angered look on his face.

"Heh, heh, we had walkers" Ice King said.

"Did you send them here?" Julius asked.

"….Yes…" Ice King said before being grabbed by Julius and he was thrown out of the building, Julius only walked out of the room and grumbled a few words to himself.

"You think he'll get over it?" Gru asked, there was a loud thud in the hallway and Julius yelled in pain.

"Damn it! Who brought these anvils in here?" he yelled.

"Possibly not" Omega said.

The training room…

Angela Baker and Waluigi had aimed their guns at the designated targets and were prepared to shoot at them, the T-800 held his Mega-blaster at a target and aimed.

"Alright, now!" T-800 shouted, the three shot their guns and the loud sound of blasts filled the room, the shooting died down 5 minutes later and the targets were now wiped off from the wall.

"That was kind of good" Angela said as she placed her gun on the counter.

"Ah ha ha!" Waluigi said as he aimed his gun at the door and shot it, Spawn suddenly opened the door and was shot, though the bullets had no effect on him, he growled at Waluigi.

"This was my favorite suit" Spawn said as he extended a chain and grabbed Waluigi and threw him out of the room through the roof, the alter-ego of Luigi screamed all the way throughout the air.

"Spawn, why'd you go and did that?" Angela asked.

"This was my favorite suit" Spawn said.

"And you went and threw him out of the room" Angela said.

"Doesn't matter" Spawn said "he's one of the most annoying people I've ever known".

"Okay, I agree with that" Angela said as she smiled and giggled, Spawn chuckled and kissed her forehead, T-800 soon began to aim his blaster at Spawn.

"Don't even think about it" Spawn said.

"Blast it" T-800 said as he lowered his blaster and walked away, Spawn shook his head while Angela giggled.

"I bet he's wishing he could blast everyone right now, huh?" she suggested.

"I really wonder about you sometimes" Spawn said as he looked at his apprentice.

Main meeting room…

Howleen, Mewtwo and Minion entered the main meeting room to speak with commander, Abraham Towers, Minion picked up a pencil and examined it.

"Since when did we get No.3 pencils?" Minion asked.

"Since yesterday" Howleen said "where were you when it happened?"

"Busy…" Minion said.

"With what?" she asked, Minion's eyes darted back and forth and he began to sweat.

"Stuff" Minion said.

"This is going to be a long conversation" Mewtwo said to himself as he face-palmed himself, the doors to the office opened up and Abraham Towers entered the room.

"Commander towers!" Howleen said as she saluted the commander, Minion and Mewtwo did the same.

"Greetings agents" Commander Towers said as he saluted them "you three may be wondering why I called you three here".

"Yes sir" Minion said "is it because we are getting raises or promotions?"

"No Minion, we talked about this five times already" Commander Towers said as he face-palmed himself before looking back up at the three "I have called you three here because I need to discuss something with you three".

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"The annual G.U.N. awards is next week and as you three may know, the best team who does the most work gets a chaos emerald" Commander Towers said "Team Dark has won three times in a row and I know Julius has gotten a little angered over it, so I have decided for both Team Dark and Team Chaos to compete in a small tournament to see who will get the award this year".

"Alright!" Minion said.

"Clawsome!" Howleen said.

"Eh, I've gotten better awards" Mewtwo said as he raised his "Pokemon of the year" medallion.

"When can we compete with Team Dark?" Howleen asked.

"As soon as you three can get the rest of your team together" Commander Towers said.

"Clawsome! We'll get everyone ready!" Howleen said and ran out of the room, Minion and Mewwo faced the commander and saluted him before walking out of the room.

"Heaven help us when this competition happens" the commander said.

Later….

"The commander said what?" Julius asked as the entire team sat in the break room.

"You heard me, we win with the most work and the winning team gets a chaos emerald!" Howleen said.

"That's awesome!" Caitlyn said "imagine what we could do with a chaos emerald!"

"Oh, I know what I could do with it" Ice King said before laughing evilly but in a raspy voice.

"No, you're not going to use it to impress the princesses" Julius said.

"You're no fun!" Ice King said.

"He's right, we should use the emerald responsibly" Gru said "in the case of me wanting to use it for my own game".

"No one is using it for their own game!" Julius said as he got up and faced everyone in his team "the emerald will be used for emergency purposes! Does everybody got that?" there were a few nods while the other members of the team glared at their leader.

"Crystal" Duncan said.

"Good, now if there can now more interruptions, let the games begin!" Julius said.

Later…

Team Chaos walked into the main training room with Team Dark waiting for them, Julius and Shadow glared at each other, Rouge stuck her tongue out at the girls, E-123 Omega aimed his blaster at J-00031 Omega and A.S.H.T.O.N. growled at Hope, receiving a growl from Hope. The opposite teams stood on two sides of the room as the commander walked in and held a red chaos emerald in his hand.

"Greetings agents, welcome to the annual G.U.N. tournament" the commander said "as you may know, this tournament will decide on who is the best team of the agency and that winning team will receive the chaos emerald!"

"Get on with it!" Julius shouted, the commander looked at Julius with anger and blew his whistle.

"The first challenge, shooting practice!" the commander said.

"This should be easy, I've never missed a target" Shadow said as he walked towards the desk and grabbed his gun.

"D

"What about you?" Ice King asked "you always have that one in your pocket!"

"That is a freeze way! It's a completely different thing!" Gru said "anyway, does anyone know how to handle a gun?"

"I do" Angela said.

"As do I" Julius said, the two walked to the desk and grabbed their guns and aimed them at the targets shaped like Eggman, Shadow gave his opponents a glare and nodded.

"Let the games begin" he said as he aimed his gun at his target and shot it three times, each shot was directly in the chest, he blew the smoke from his gun and smirked at the two "beat that".

"I will" Julius said as he aimed his gun at the target and shot it in the head, completely blowing the head off.

"My turn!" Angela gleefully said as she aimed her gun at the target and shot it but somehow missing each shot, she groaned a bit and continued to shoot, the bullets suddenly began to dodge around about and hit random objects and people until the bullets shot the commanders pants, causing them to fall down to reveal a pair of boxers with hearts on them.

"EH HA HA! Boxers!" Wario laughed, the commander shook his head and blew his whistle.

"First round goes to Team Dark" he said.

"Yes!" Shadow shouted.

"What?! That's not fair!" Julius shouted "how could his team win the first round?"

"Because he didn't have a lousy aim" the commander said as he eyed Angela, she only blushed and shrugged "anyone else care to shoot the targets?"

"I would" Spawn said as he grabbed his gun from his cloak.

"That was rhetorical question" the commander said "onto the next round!"

Round 2

Both teams gathered into the exercise room with the commander holding a dumbbell in his hand.

"What are we doing here again?" Tuffnut asked.

"Are you really that oblivious?" Mewtwo asked.

"Maybe" Ruffnut said as he shrugged, Mewtwo face-palmed himself and groaned.

"The next even shall weight-lifting" the commander said "those who can bench press more than fifty-pounds will win this round".

"I can handle this" Snotlout said as he flexed his arm, showing it off to Heather but she rolled her eyes.

"As will I" Omega said.

"So do I" T-800 said.

"It's not a party without me" Spawn said.

"Anyone else?" Julius asked.

"Oh! Me!" Minion said as he raised his hand in the air .

"Very well then" Julius said "so Shadow, who's your strongman?"

"Omega is" Shadow said, E-123 Omega walked towards a 220 pound dumbbell and grabbed it by the its handle and lifted it up with ease before setting it back down on the ground.

"Top that, fellow robots and Hellspawn" E-123 Omega said as he walked to another one of the dumbbells, T-800 walked towards 222 pound dumbbell and held it up with all his strength.

"Come on T! Show them that you're the real deal!" Twyla shouted, T-800 then removed his left hand and held up the dumbbell with his right hand with ease before setting it back down "Woo Hoo! Go T!"

"My turn" J-00031 Omega said as he walked towards two 225 pound dumbbells and lifted them up with both of his hands.

"That's looks awesome!" Ruffnut said as she ran towards the robot "let me try!"

"With pleasure" Omega said as he dropped the two dumbbells on Ruffnut, crushing her incredibly.

"Help….Me…" she wheezed.

"I better go help her" Mewtwo said as he walked towards Ruffnut and used his powers to lift the dumbbells off of her.

"Alright everyone, let the Hellspawn take stage" Spawn said as he walked towards a 300 pound dumbbell, chains exerted from behind his back and grabbed hold of the dumbbell and lifted it up, everyone cheered for Spawn while Angela gave whoops and cheers at him.

"Woo yeah! Go Spawn!" she cheered.

"Second round goes to Team Chaos" the commander said "onto the final round!"

Round 3…

Both teams sat at two separate counters as everyone waited for the commander to walk into the room, Commader towers finally walked into the room and grabbed a pack of cards from his pocket.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the final challenge" he said "this challenge shall test your minds of the world and everyone around you".

"Is this some kind of questionnaire?" Twyla asked.

"Yes it is" the commander said "I shall ask you all a series of questions and you all have to answer them, each question is worth ten points but you must answer them correctly, if you answer wrong, then you lose the points.

"Sounds fair" Julius said as he glared at Shadow "let this be a fun challenge".

"Alright then, onto the first question" the commander said as he grabbed a card and read from it "which agent was voted the angriest person of all time during the last few months?"

"Simple! Julius!" Tuffnut said as he pointed at Julius.

"Correct! Ten points for team chaos!" the commander said.

"Why you little! I'll teach you for saying that!" Julius roared as he began to choke Tuffnut.

"Next question, what weapon of mass destruction is involved in one's life of destruction?" the commander asked.

"E-123 Omega" Shadow said "who else would want destruction every day of his life?"

"Correct! Ten points for team dark!" the commander said, Shadow gave a smirk at Julius while he growled at the hedgehog.

"Next question! Who was responsible for stealing the HQ's jewels?" the commander asked, Rouge, Wario and Waluigi rubbed their arms and blushed.

"Um…Me and Waluigi" Wario said.

"And me too" Rouge said "why this even a question?"

"Not really, I was just checking to see who was responsible" the commander said as he glared at the three "those jewels have to go back where they belong after this competition".

"Yes sir" the three said and nodded.

"Thank you, and as a token for your honesty, both of your teams get ten points" the commander said, both teams gave cheers "next question! Who was the person that was never late to meetings?"

"Me!" Twyla said as she raised her hand "I was never late or lazy at a meeting!"

"Correct! Ten points for team chaos!" the commander said, team chaos congratulated Twyla and the commander quickly shushed them "alright, next question! Which agent won the scientific notational quiz in school?"

"That be me, guilty as charged" Hope said.

"Correct! So far, both teams are tied with 30 points each!" the commander said "next question is worth 30 points for everyone's determination!"

"Yes! High challenge! High challenge!" Minion chanted.

"Minion, that is enough" MegaMind said.

"Geez, doesn't your pet have a leash?" Ice King asked.

"Minion is not a pet!" MegaMind said.

"Here we go" Angela said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now listen here blue face! Minion is my most loyal and trusted friend!" MegaMind said "and if you say he is a pet, then you shall pay!"

"Pet" Ice King and smirked and MegaMind began to attack him by punching him in the face.

"If you can stop, we have to get to the next question" the commander said "which agent is the descendant of a powerful inter-dimensional bounty hunter?" both teams became confused by this question and shrugged at each other except Julius, who had a look of victory on his face.

"Simple" he said calmly "MegaMind".

"It's true!" MegaMind said "my ancestor hunted criminals!"

"Correct! 30 points for team chaos!" the commander said, team dark looked at team chaos and glared at them, the commander asked three more questions and team dark answered them before team chaos did, he started to ask the remaining questions before coming down to the last question, team chaos and team dark glared at both of their teams hatefully and angrily, they were determined to win the competition "alright everyone, both of your teams are tied up with 90 points each" the commander said "if one of you can answer this question correctly, then your team wins!"

"Can be done" Shadow said.

"Yes sir, the question shall be answered correctly" Julius said.

"Excellent! Now, here is the final question" the commander said "in one mission, who had thrown the most temper tantrums when their team mates didn't do as the he or she had said?" Shadow and Julius glared at each other and raised their hands at the exact same time.

"It was Rouge!" Shadow said.

"It was Caitlyn!" Julius said.

"I'm sorry you two, but that is incorrect!" the commander said.

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"The correct answer is Mewtwo" the commander said.

"It's true, I always threw secret temper tantrums if one of you didn't do what I had said" Mewtwo said as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry Shadow and Julius but that's ten points from each of you" the commander said "that leaves both your teams with 80 points but I'll give you one last question for 20 points to win!"

"Yes!" Julius said.

"The question is, which team would believe there was a G.U.N. awards ceremony?" the commander asked with a smirk, each member of team chaos faces suddenly dropped with surprise.

"Us?" Howleen suggested.

"That is correct!" the commander said, team dark started to laugh at the opposite team while Julius glared at Howleen, she only shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I thought there was such a thing" she said.

"And you believed it" Julius growled.

"Congratulations team chaos! You won absolutely nothing!" the commander said.

"Shut up" Julius said as he left the room "I've never felt so ridiculous in my life!" as he left, the members of his team watched him before laughing.

"I can't believe he would believe that!" Duncan laughed "we should do this next year!"

"Agreed!" the commander said.

The end…

And there you have it! All three shorts depicting the daily lives of Team Chaos!


End file.
